


Clean

by Current521



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Kind of Canon Compliant, so apparently becky killed a man and i had to write about that, uhh murder tw i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: "It's funny; Stanley was the one who made me go to nursing school. That's why I knew where his femoral artery was. I'm not sure if he hit it, but I left him out there." AKA what did Becky do after killing Stanley?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for last week in the Starkid Writes Discord was "together" and I wrote this and I'm pretty sure I had an idea of where it went, but uhh, apparently I didn't, so here you go.

There was a knife. There was blood. There was the wooded area behind the house. There was Becky, knife in hand, covered in blood, panting and sighing. There was no Stanley.

He was far behind her. She hadn't checked if he'd been breathing. It felt like she'd run for hundreds of miles, but it was probably more like two. She hoped he hadn't been breathing.

She was still a few hundred feet from the house. She needed to decide if she was to drop the knife or bring it inside. She elected to bring it inside. She needed to shower anyway.

So that's what happened. She went inside and went to the shower, still holding the knife, still covered in her husband's blood. When the water no longer ran red, she dropped the knife and began taking her clothes off. The water ran red again, but she ignored it and grabbed her soap, scrubbing it out of her skin, out of her nails, out of her hair.

She felt cleaner than she had in years.

The knife had to go. She didn't like that, it was one of her best vegetable knives, but she also wasn't about to cook with a murder weapon, so it had to go. The clothes as well, but that was easier; thoroughly cleaned and soaked in bleach, then cut into small squares and down the garbage disposal over the course of a few days. The knife went to a landfill. Someone asked about Stanley, and Becky averted her eyes and said, "He moved to Clyvesdale," in an embarrassed tone. She'd even logged into his computer and sent an email to his office. She'd done his work for the last month, saying he wanted to work from home, and had raked in the payments. She didn't file for divorce, but leeched off his savings for a while. There would come a point where she couldn't keep this secret and would have to own up to it, but for now, there was a certain joy in his absence.

Just enough to keep her going.


End file.
